


The Cock Revelation

by Karmaria



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, an epic, messed up, really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmaria/pseuds/Karmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennie is in the barn next to curley's wifes dead body when suddenly he sees George and is overcum by uncontrollable lust..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Love

Lennei glanced at george from da barn, he had just killed curley's wife so he was cryin

'where r u george' he whispa 2 himself, takin out his penus and wankin casually, still touching the dead woman's hair 'so soft' he mumured wankin harder

george entered the barn 'lennei wat u doin I told u not to talk to her' george shouted but then he saw she dead

But afrer that he notice lennei's erect cock, at least 12 inches

'george' lennie whispad wankin now 2 the site of george's face

George blushed 'wat u doin' he said struttin up 2 lennie shakin does hips

lennei shrug, 'idk george' he said; George couldn't believe the size of lennie's erect manhood, he felt himself becoming hard and quickly removed his breaches

'Just put it up meh bottom lennei' george say, positioning himself properly

'idk george..wat we doin?' lennei wundered

'we bout 2 make luv lennie; george whispered

'Soo..I just put myself up your' lennei said, tryin' to take in da situatin

george could take the pain of being unfilled no longer, he longed for the 12 inched cock 2 be shoved up his loose asshole. he shoved lennie's penus up his booty

'george' lenni screamed, this was much better than petting dead animals, the feeling of george's engulfed ass was orgasmic

George and lennie had rlly hardcore sex next to curleys wifes dead bodei, now forgotten. (rip)

when they finish and lennei cum up george ass and fertalise him wid his children lennei say to george

' I don' wan' no rabbits no mo'' he whispa into georges ear 'I want yo ass'

so they ran off 2 fuck 5eva


	2. Holy Miracles

George and Lennie were in the bunkhouse, It was late and all the other guys were out gangbanging Crook's

'Hey george' Lennie whispered, sitting on George's shitty bed 'wat is it lennei' George asked, It had been a long day of bucking barley and he was about ready to hit the sack.

'All dai I been thinkin bout-bout your ass' Lennie said, Looking down at the floor, Blushing madly.

George scoffed and shook his head 'Lennie boi look, We just had sex in near the brush before we come here' Lennie took a moment to ponder this 'Oh- I remember that!he said looking to george excitedly 'Can we do it again?' he asked, unzipping his pants to reveal his already erect 12 inched dick. George stared at it,perplexed

'Lennie, How the hell long have you had that erection for?' He said, stunned.

'I tell you George, I tell you I been thinking 'bout your ass all day' Lennie whispered, wanking his tender penis to the sight of George's face. George blushed madly before beginning to take his clothes off 'Well I suppose I oughta satisfy ya' George said, getting down on his knee's to suck Lennie's huge dick

George began to lick at Lennie's cock before taking it into his mouth fully, Causing Lennie to moan loudly in pleasure and George to remove his red maiden lips

'Lennie, If we gonna do this you gonna be quiet' he abolished, standing back up and tutting, Lennie looked confused for a moment 'But George, I dont get it, We never needed to be quiet before' Lennie said, getting up and shoving George down onto his bed 'I don't know why we gotta be quiet' He whispered, turning george over and plowing, not unlike a tractor, into George's ass, George muffled a moan.

'L-Lennie, You dun fucked up!' he whispered 'The other guys will see us, and I don't want them 2 know' George groaned, yet again feeling Lennie's magnificent 12 inched cock pound into his tanned ass

'W-why not George?' Lennie asked, thrusting in and out faster now, Lennie was never able to control himself after a long day of watching George's ass at work. George whimpered 'Cuz Lennie there's sum good lookin' guys here, Ya gotta let me have meh freedom' he said, just as Lennie came, Lennie's cum was a powerful substance, it flowed like a river into George's unfertalised ass.

Slim stared at the coupling of the two men-Intrigued, he stepped inside of the bunk house 'I knew it was odd for two guys to travel round together' he said stepping closer, his erection prominent 'You two are like that ain't ya' Slim said, staring straight into George's eyes, and then to Lennie's cock

'Well no' George said, Lennie's cock still unmoving inside of his ass

'Tell ya what' Slim said 'I won't tell the guys if you two do something for me' he grinned wryly, unzipping his jeans, his cock 8 inches, now in full view of the two men.

Soon enough they were having a 3sum on the floor as the bed's could not hold all three of them, Lennie was ontop, pounding into slim, while Slim was in the middle, pounding into George

Shortly after, George found out he was with child...But, who was the father?


	3. A New Start

George was shocked, hiz belly was swollen like dat of a pregnant cat

Lennie stared at George helplessly 'george' he say 'y u pregnant' he wonder, takin his hand and puttin it on his booty softly

'idk lennie wtf' george say, staring down at his belly, swollen with the impending promise of newborns

Slim was there too, he was standing next to George and Lennie in a fit of confusion

'wtf' he say his penis soft

'So, we gotta find out who the daddy is right?' Slim says, hoping 2 god he was not the father of the children inside georges tummy

There was an awkward pause

'Just how many people have you slept with here,George?' he asked, his words stern like that of a mother scorned

George looked down at the ground, He was very ashamed to say he'd slept with a few to many, totes awks.

'Well?' Slim asked, beginning to pace, Lennie giggled 'Oh george! I wanna be the daddy! kids arn't soft, but they'd be mine right?' lennie said happily bounding up and down with joy, George hoped to god Lennie wasn't the dad

'Out with it' Slim said, taking a seat on his bed

George sighed, brushing a hand through his soft supple hair

'Well, Curley when I first came, Then after that his wife, later Candy and then well..' George burst into a fit of tears

'is this the world my child will be born into' he cried before standing up

'this is all the more reason 2 live of the fatta the land' he whispered 'for our kid'

Slim looked worried, and Lennie let out another giggle of delight, he was thrilled at the concept of raising children, not thinking for a momENT WE KNO WAT WOULD HAPPEN OK U KNOW THEY DIE

George sighed, 'I the next virgin mary'

Slim giggled 2 before dancing softly 2 the beat of George's tears 'u aint no virgin boi'

Later, George was given money because he got pregnant on the job. and it was awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys dont 4get 2 kudo wonder what will happen next chap


	4. The Endless Abyss of our Tomorrow

George had never been so surprised in his life as he was now, Not only was he a pregnant man, But he would not be given time off for his pregnancy, He was disgusted

'But curley' George whined again, his ass on display for the other man to observe quietly

Curley looked up from his paper work, Sighing softly and staring into the night sky, It was like an abyss waiting outside of his own window, Curley yearned to one day fall into that very abyss and see his mother again  
'No George I ain't got the man power 2 let you stay off idk if ur having a child' He said, Standing up and slapping George's delicate asshole, George whimpered quietly in response. George began a soft whine again, But Curley was having none of his shit, He kicked the man out of his office and began to look upon the night sky once again, Yearning for the day he himself would become part of the endless abyss

George headed back to the bunkhouse tears in his soft eyeballs, Is this the kind of world my child will live in? He thought to himself for the third time that night, George wanted to be a good father, He wanted to give his child the future he had never been able to have, He knew he could do that with Slim, Slim was a strong but gentle man, Wise but not pretentious, He was the perfect mate for George, The only man that could give their child a chance in this horrible place

George groaned as he walked into the bunkhouse, Spotting Lennie almost immediately wanking his 12 inched erection, He sighed and made his way to his own bunk, He was pregnant now, He could not engage in such frivolous activates, George strutted himself to his bunk and started to undress carefully

'George' Lennie whispered stupidly  
'Lennie no' George whispered back, fiercely, like a mother bear protecting her asshole

Lennie groaned and continued to wink 'George' he said again, Voice softly fading at the thought of the bliss that would soon come

Slim tuttued and cat walked into the middle of the two men  
'Now boys' He said quietly, Slapping Lennie with his freshly manicured nails, Lennie let out a horrible screech, falling onto the dirty floor

'George is pregnant now, Lennie' Slim said sensibly as he so often did, Reminding Lennie to not engage in sinful activates while his partner was pregnant  
'But...' Lennie began to stutter, still wanking on the floor

'I ain't takin no sass' Slim whispered as he began pounding into Lennie's asshole, Lennie screeched again before letting out a pleasured moan at the feel of the others strong erection entering his asshole

George frowned at the sight of his two suitors and began to make his way outside, Really, What was he supposed to do in this situation? He needed to buy a house so they could live on the fat of the land quickly, George wasn't in the mood for none of Curley's sass, George needed money.

The question was, How would he get such a enormous amount of money in such a short time?  
But George knew how to get the money, He began running to town to the cat house, He knew what he had to do


	5. Plunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start getting dark...  
> warning for noncon at the end of chapter.

George ran to the cat house and walked up to one of the strippers 'excuse me miss' george said to her as she shook her booty

the woman turned to him, the picture of done

'What is it?' she asked angrily 'do you want a dance?'

George shook his head, though tempted he needed to refuse her offer, after all this was a business call

'No, I was wondering if I could get a job interview?' he said, absentmindingly stroking his swelling stomach

the woman scoffed 'Whatever love, the mistress is down there'

George made a beeline for the woman the stripper had directed him to, a woman with a large booty and piercing blue eyes, they stared through George's young and tained soul

'Can I get a job' George asked, shaking his hips

the woman nodded 'yer m8, you can start now' she said, handing george a thong

Before George knew it he was in the thong and dancing, the men crowding him and wolf whistling, george shook his ass and smiled at them. The men from the ranch were there 2, and George began to sweat nervously, feeling awkward.

George was done with his shift for the night and handed in his thong, he was just leaving when one of the men from the ranch grabbed him and pulled him into the toilets, George screamed

'stupid bitch' said the man 'take off ur clothes'

'please' george whispered 'i got kids' he said in a strange texas accent akin to one you might hear in bon temps

the man shook his head, not giving a shit

'take down yer pants lad'

George screamed but obeyed, he began to shed manly tears as he was pounded into the toilet, sobbing gently

'haha lol' said the rapist, and George didnt know what to do, the thought of his ass being plundered by a stranger made him sick, he always had hated noncon fanfiction, and now it was happening to him, he held his breath and waited for the end.


	6. Mystery's over the Horizon

But the end did not cum 4 george

He was left on the floor bleeding and without breath. He dead.

One of da customers found George and almost pissed on him cuz he was lyin on da toilet floor. He took George 2 the owner of the establishment who scoffed and threw him in da trash

'U cant b 2 sure wid da whores' she say, lookin at georges still bleedin ass '1 always turn up dead lol' she said walkin away

It was left to Curley to tell his workers of the news, he sighed and entered the bunkhouse, wondering if he should've given George that pregnancy leave he wanted, but curley shrugged uncaringly, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and George was a little bitch.

The ranch men had different reactions to the death of their friend

Lennie stared at Curley blankly, not quite understanding what the fuck was goin on cuz he a fookin idiot

Slim shed a tear and threw an arm around Lennie 'dw bbe we can still liv off fat of da land' he say, cryin

Crooks was too busy with a cock in his mouth to respond

Everyone else was mildly horrified.

Slim vowed to avenge George, He would find the rapist. He would find George's killer.

The funeral was a short event, with only Slim and Lennie in attendance, Lennie seemed to have grasped the basics of what was going on and was crying heavily, screaming and latching onto george's coffin.

Slim was looking up at the sky, He had a mystery to solve but he wasn't completely sure how to solve it. What did he do?

He made up his mind as he was leaving with Lennie to go back to work,

He would go to the cat house and question the owner and whores.


	7. Trust Betrayed

Slim entered the cat house with a frown on his attractive face; He scanned the crowd for the woman, who owned the place...

She was assisting some of the men with a crossword puzzle, she was bent over the table and her huge booty was on display for all the men to admire, Slim wolf whistled as he walked over to the woman

'Eyy' Slim said, smacking her ass, the woman jumped a little and giggled sweetly 'Holla man, How you doing today?' she asked.

Slim needed to take a moment and wipe his newly wetting eyes with a tissue 'not to good im afraid, that whore was my friend'

'Oh ain't that a didlly darn shame honey' the woman said absent mindingly, she was stroking her breasts and thinking about the man across the room, he looked mighty fine and she wouldn't mind plowing his ass with her tractor.

'Yeah..Do you know who done it?' Slim said, slapping the woman's ass once more to gain her full attention. The woman shrugged 'I ain't got any idea...'

Slim sighed and started to ask more of the whores, He went and asked his regular whore, Linda, but she told Slim not to talk to her if he ain't got no money to spend. Just as he was beginning to lose hope, a woman in the corner beckoned him over...

'You lookin for who killed that fella last night?' she whispered, puckered red lips blowing away on a cigarette, long blonde hair hanging loosely from a ponytail 'Yes miss' Slim said, trying to contain his growing boner

'I know who done it' she said, blowing smoke into Slim's unexpecting face, he coughed and needed to excuse himself for a minute, as Slim had asthma and his lungs didn't take to kindly to the smoke.

'It was that fella sitting over there' she said, her eyes pointing to the lone man sitting at the bar, sipping on a beer.

Slim looked at the man, and then looked back to the woman

'But...miss you must be mistaken' Slim said, flabbergastered.

'That's him alright' she said breathily, Slim wondered how she could even sound 'breathily, considering how much damage she was doing to her lungs at the moment. 'I saw him take that guy to the bathrooms, before he was killed, I'm sure it's him'

According to this woman, Curley had been the one to kill George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is my least favorite chapter too


	8. Treachery of the Heart

'ehmergerd' Slim whispad 2 da wimin 'why he do dat'

The woman shrug uncaringly 'it up 2 u now' she whispad walkin away, strutting her buuty

Slim sigh and walk up 2 curley 'hellur how u doin 2dey; he say. Sittin next 2 him and smiling softleh, disgusted wid curley cuz he kill George

'non of ur fuckin business' curley whispad 'get out pls I not here 2 talk 2 u boi' he whispad agiin, gettin his delicious chode out and wankin it.

Slim was disgusted but didn't kno what 2 do. Do he confront curley now or later. What he do.

'curl I kno ukill george' slim whispad, cryen. He miss George.

Curley turn 2him 'yer wot m8' he screamed shoving his chode into slims mouth 'mmmm mmm' slim say in disgust. The chode didn't cum out tho and instead cum inside. Slim mouth full of cum and he crey

Curley laugh and take slim 2 da toilets and shove him inside. Slim drown in da waters.

Curley laugh and flush da toilet. He walk away and find the whore who was talkin 2 slim b4 'hey darl' he said 2 her, the girl laughed and kiss him softleh 'lov u bbe' she whispad

'that wat that sun of a bitch get 4 kilin my wife 420 blaze it' he say. The woman agree.

When curley cum back 2 da ranch lennie was pasin around awkwardly 'what u doin boi' curl say, cock in his pants so lennie aint worry.

'where George? Where slim? He ask creying. Curley shrug 'george is ded and idk where slim is' he say 'btw ur fired' he say walkinoff, sturttin his booti for all America 2 see. Men swooned everywhere

Lennie begin 2 cry and pack up his things when he saw crooks ass 'wha dat' lennie whispeacd slappin it

Crooks smile and say 'dat my ass. I low on money so pls 1 dollar ago. Want 2 live of fat of land' he say. Lennie didn't kno what dat meant so he fuck him 2 hard. Crooks creyed and demanded 2 dollar for da ripping but lennie punch him and he ded.

'omg' lennie whispad, 4getting his suitcase and runnen away from da ranch 'I kill 2 ppl now what do I do' he run to the bush but George wasn't there lyk he say

'omg' lennie say again as a rabbit came up 2 him 'what u want rabbit' lennie say luvin it and tryin 2 touch da fur 'ur a bitch' da rabbit say and it fuck his ass. Lennie cry and becum preggers.

The pondin ,mean he wcant get up. He crey for about 2 min before he can

'wtf' he say walkin around then headin back 2 the ranch. 'why I left anyway' he say

When he cum back curley was there. A rifle in hand and a dangerous glint in his eye.

An: soz 4 da wait guyz. Hope dis chapter makes up for it real good. Pls review as last chapter didn't get any and I was disgusted wid u all. Pls review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this makes up for last chapter, dont forget to comment and kudo. remember to comment and kudo.


	9. Final Revelation

'wat u doin curley' lennie whispad as curley shot da gun. it hit lennies hart. he fall down.

'george' lennie say 'help'

curley smile and walk up 2 lennie, shakin his booty.

'george dead' he whisper, he leaned in and whispad in lennies ear 'i kill him'

lennie stare at curley unfazed, his lyfe waz slippen away..

curley laugh 'maybe i flush u down the toilet with slim' he say laughing. lennie continue 2 stare at him until his last breath. when a big rabbit cum from da sky 2 pik him up. lennie carried away by da rabbit.

curley grabbed lennies lifeless body and put it in wheelbarrow, where he carry it 2 where he bury george, but he dig george up and make the 2 dead ppl frick. he giggle and wank 2 himself.

then he leave them 2gther. lennies cock in georges ass 4 da rest of eternity.

curley stared at the 2 with morbid fasincation before he put a bullet in his own body. he fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: hope u enjoyed the cock revelation. truly a masterpiece of modern literature that shall be remembered as the true sequel 2 of mice and men.
> 
> hope all my fans enjoy dis and plan to leave a review.
> 
> r.i.p all da hoes dat died.


End file.
